Daddy King
by Beautiful-Chaos-Girl
Summary: Eldarion unwittingly teaches someone a very important lesson


I'll never forget it. I think the memory is forever part of me now. It's changed me irrevocably. And I'm thankful. Let me tell you the story…

It was an important day. I had been chosen to represent my province in a series of trade meetings. This was usually nothing new, I attended many meetings. But this meeting would be held in the white city! In the presence of the king himself! Never had I been so privileged. This was the thought on my mind when my son came in.

"Will you play with me Daddy?"

"Not now, Tuorn. Daddy's busy packing"

My son's face fell in that o so familiar way. "Why are you always so busy?"

"Because my job is important"

"I'm important too!" he protested!

I smiled, because I saw a silly child. Because I did NOT see the hurt behind the petulance. I bent down and quickly kissed him. "Of course you are my son. Maybe another time eh?"

I moved past him and proceeded to strap my bag to my horse's saddle. I mounted him, turned him round and set off. I never even said goodbye. My son watched his father go, just stood and watched him. How he must have felt…

The journey to the city was easy and did not take long. Soon my horse's hooves were clattering against white stone. I was met by a stable hand, who took my horse and led him away. A messenger was with him and told me to follow alongside him. The meeting hall was fabulous, tall pillars and vibrant tapestries on the wall. A long polished oaken table stood in its centre. I was guided to my seat and invited to sit. I did so and passed a few brief minutes exchanging niceties with my fellow representatives. Then he entered. The king! We all leapt to our feet. He was resplendent in blue and silver, the famous winged crown adorning his head. This was the man I proudly served. My heart swelled with patriotism. He nodded to us all and as one we bowed at the waist, paying him homage.

"Greetings to you all. Thank you for coming so far. I pray our meeting here today will be productive. Please, be seated"

We all took our seats once more and waited for him to speak. One by one he bade us read our individual reports and took a few minutes to discuss them. Many descisions were made and faithfully recorded by the king's scribe. It was about to be my turn when it happened. The event that changed my life. The doors burst open. Every head turned to look. A little boy, clad in white cotton and brown leather came running in. his black hair streaming behind him, he had his arms open and spread wide. "Ada! Ada!" he was crying, delight wrought on his face. I watched, mouth ajar in shock, as he barrelled up to his Majesty. The king stood suddenly and I expected a rebuke to follow. I was mistaken. He laughed. This tower of wisdom, strength and dignity… laughed. He rushed at the boy and scooped him up, holding him high before bringing him close and kissing him.

"How are you ion nin? Was your journey good? Did you have fun with your grand-ada?"

"Yes! We made cookies and I rode a horse! He was real big Ada!"

"Wow! I can't wait to hear about it! How about you tell me after dinner?" he said, putting the boy back down on the ground.

"Okay! Bye-bye ada!"

"Good-bye tithen min"

With that the boy was off again, laughing and running.

"My apologies gentleman. My son, Eldarion has just returned from his first stay away from home. Now, Galabad, I believe you were about to speak?"

Every eye was on me. But I was far away. I just couldn't believe what I had just seen. The king's son, bursting in on his work. How happy he was. How sad my own son was in comparison. Had I really sacrificed my son to take about the quality of soil?

"Galabad? Are you well?" the king's voice broke through my mental fog. I looked up to find I was now standing and that everyone was staring at me.

"I'm so sorry, your Majesty… but I've just realized what a huge mistake I've made. May I be so bold as to request your leave to return home?"

"Whatever for Galabad?"

"My son needs me, your Majesty"

The king smiled in understanding. "Of course brother. You have my leave. Go to your son"

"Thank you, my lord" I bowed hastily, gathered my papers and hurried out.

I reclaimed my horse, much to the stable hand and set off. I rode as fast as my horse would take me. As I reached home, I reined him in and leapt out of the saddle. Leaving him there I ran through the door, past my bemused wife and into my son's bedroom.

"Daddy? What are you doing ho…"

Before he had even finished speaking, I had seized him in my arms and was hugging him fiercely. After a moment I let him down. "you are more important to me than any meeting or job, my son. I'm sorry I've been away so long. Will you let me make it up to you, by playing with you for the whole day?"

My son's eyes went wide "the WHOLE day?"

"That's right my boy. The whole day. What do you want to do?"

So that was the day I took my son back. I've haven't looked behind me since.


End file.
